Miss M G McGonagall
by MsHope
Summary: "Love with all your heart, mind, soul, and strength. Don't be afraid, Meredith. Never let go. Never" Was one of the things she said before my wedding. All I remember is how he turned away from her, from us.(OneShot)


Hallo! Welcome to a new story! The Idea popped into my head suddenly and I had a strong urge to write it down, so please, don't judge me if it's terrible. Hint of ADMM, but no, it didn't work well.

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to JK Rowling.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Who is M.G. McGonagall, everyone asks. They don't know who Meredith Giselle McGonagall, now Vance, the person herself, all they know is M.G. McGonagall, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Seeker.

The thing is, I am Meredith Giselle McGonagall, actually, it used to be Dumbledore, but my mother forbade me to use that name ever again, M.G. McGonagall, the Gryffindor Seeker.

It was my wedding day, and my mother came into the room to talk to me.

"Mer, are you truly ready to marry this man?" My mother stared at me, and waited for my answer.

"I am, mother, and I love him very, very much."

"Well, love, it's very, very complicated. I thought love lasted forever, but… Meredith, darling, it's not the fairy tales, you will never wake up with True Love's Kiss, your story will never end with a Happily Ever After, that was what happened to me. When your father…" My mother decided to stop what she was saying. I remembered him so perfectly clear. I stared at my mother's deep emerald eyes, and she stared back at my ice-blue ones – one little thing that I inherited from him.

 _…._

 _"Mer, we're leaving" I heard my mother's stern voice from the stairs, I quickly ran down the stairs._

 _At the bottom of the stairs were two fully packed trunks. I wasn't eleven yet, I needed to wait for two full years before I would go to Hogwarts._

 _"Where mum?" I asked her softly._

 _"Away" was the only word that my mother told me._

 _"Why?"_

 _"I will tell you once you've grown, Meredith, one day, when you will understand."_

 _….._

My mother took a deep breath, tears forming in her eyes, but she continued what she was saying,

"No, when WE left your father, I- I thought that he would miss us, ask us to come back to him, but, I guess my – OUR story needed to end that way, the reality way of living and leave the realm of fantasy behind us…"

…..

 _"Mum, you promised you would tell, me, I would understand why, I really can. Please tell me what went on with you, with… dad.. Please" I pleaded my mother._

 _"Meredith, not now, you're only fifteen, for Merlin's sake."_

 _"I deserve to now, mum, this is my life, I need to know why every time dad wants to talk to me you keep letting him out. Why mum? Tell me. Tell me everything, ever since the start, before… me."_

 _By the time I was finished. My mother took off her glasses, put down her quill, kept her inkwell and the essays._

 _"Well, since you are determined. Let's begin, shall we?"_

 _…_

"…What I am saying is that, dearest, is that no matter what happens, always have time for your family, Meredith….."

….

 _"I was young then, and we fell in love, very much in love, and to cut it short, he proposed to me, after five years of being together. He was the Headmaster, and I, the Deputy, well, it remains as such until now, anyways. We got married, nothing of a big affair, actually, quite small. I knew I was stupid enough not to see the details at first. Before going to bed, he would tell me, "One last letter, darling. One last" and then, after that last letter, we went to sleep. It kept going until, one day, I realized I was pregnant, with you, Meredith, and so I told him…."_

 _…_

"…..Love with all your heart, mind, soul, and strength. Don't be afraid, Meredith. Never let go. Never"

…

 _"Those "One last letter"s quickly became "One last bunch, Min, just one last." After his one last bunch, we would go to sleep, and then you were born, you would cry in the middle of the night and we would change your nappies, and were quite happy with you around. The one last bunch disappeared, and were replaced with "one last game with Meredith, Min, and we'll go to sleep." I was happy that your father had a sudden change of heart to be with you, to be with us, and continued for eight years. But one day, he said that he would just fix something in the Ministry and he never came back until one full week after…"_

 _I stared at her again, not able to say anything._

 _"After that one week, I realized that enough was enough. He wasn't married to him anymore. He replaced me with what I knew well enough. Albus was married to his job. We needed to leave that place you called home Meredith, you need to understand that he will never have time for us anymore, we're nothing but nuisance in his life, just people who bug him to love. You need to understand now, Meredith, you chose to learn the truth, and this is the gospel truth, Meredith. We have to face it."_

 _…_

Now, it made complete sense, the way mother described it, he married his job, and put his back on us. It was true I still loved my father, daddy, his once flowing auburn hair and beard and his twinkling blue eyes, but thinking of reality, mother was right all along. I even remembered her saying:

 _"Vows are meant to be kept and executed, not broken and left into pieces."_

But that day when we left, while Floo-ing to McGonagall Manor, I could hear my father's cries for us not to leave. I remembered every morning, I would see my mother's bloodshot eyes and they seemed to lose the sparkle it once had.

I remembered her sorrow, that she believed that dad did not love us anymore. I remembered.

That day – my wedding day. I still believed that he had goodness in him, that he would show us, after all, I was his only daughter, but, no. Hogwarts was more important than his own daughter, that being the Headmaster for the rest of his life was more important than bringing me down to the altar. All I asked was two hours from him, two hours that he would make me feel that I was important for the most important day in my life but the chances that I had of having a happy family was broken into pieces, because of his pride, his nobility and his refusals.

Mother was right all along. Being a McGonagall was better than being a Dumbledore. My childhood was a lie. Heck, HE was a lie. EVERYTHING was a lie.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wee! I finished it, and I do not regret it, except the Dumbledore-bashing –ish that I did earlier. Please tell me what you think of it, because things popping in your head isn't good?

Thanks for reading and please review!

-Hope-


End file.
